DarkMagic
}}DarkMagic is a ten-member girl group formed by SCK Entertainment. They debuted on October 31st, 2018. DarkMagic was originally an eight-member group, but added Elph to the group on January 27th 2019, Mirae on August 20th 2019. History 2018: Project Creation and Promotions In January 2018, SCK Entertainment announced the launch of their new girl group, DarkMagic. On March 7, the first member Minsy was revealed, followed by Lyn on March 20 and Bunny on April 15. Each girl got their own short, thirty-second video, which all linked up to form one longer video. Minsy, Lyn and Bunny did promotional events from April 1st until the 16th. In May, Grace and Mona were revealed on the 5th and 28th respectively, they joined the other members in doing a special stage event in June. In July, Jissi was revealed on the 1st, Violet on the 15th and finally Queenie on the 31st. A group teaser was released the next day and a thirty-second clip to their upcoming title track. In September the group flew to Japan where they promoted there before flying to London on the 20th to promote at a yearly SC Entertainment event. In October, it was the count down to their debut album. The date the album was to drop was October 31st and another group promotional shot was released on October 2nd. The group did a fan meeting in Gangnam where they gave hints to their upcoming witch theme. On October 28th, a short preview of the music video was released and the song title "Posion" was released. The music video for Poison dropped on October 31st along with the album, "Different Kind". 2019: Who's That Girl?, "Auburn", Etendust, Solo Debuts and Nol-i On January 2nd, a promotional picture was released hinting at a new member of DarkMagic. The poster displayed a silhouetted young girl walking through a forest. On January 9th, a 30-second clip teaser for the group was released, a new track on top of a video of the current members dancing around a dark object sitting on the ground. The video ended with all the girls placing their hands on top of it. It wasn't until January 27th that a new teaser was released, revealing the girls pulling the black cover off and revealing Elph, the new member of DarkMagic. Then a countdown was shown at the end of the video for their new mini album, Auburn, which was released on February 3rd spanning four new songs. In March, DarkMagic visited The Phillipines, Vietnam, Japan and China to promote their new mini album, Auburn. On March 13th it was already hinted that DarkMagic were working on another comeback which was mentioned at a fanmeeting in Manila. On June 17th, a thirty second teaser was released on DarkMagic's YouTube. It was an annoucement of their first subunit containing members Bunny, Queenie and Jissi. Their first digital single, Call me, would be released July 2nd. It has been rumored that DarkMagic will be having their next comeback in August, along with the possibility of another member being added to the group. During a fan meeting in Seoul, Violet hinted to a new member along with every member joining a subunit and eventually possibly having a solo release. On June 19th, Mirae was announced to have been added to the group. She would make her debut along with the rest of the group in August. On July 29th, promotional photos for the group's first repackaged album began to be released. The new album would include four new songs, including all their original material from their first two mini albums. The album was scheduled to drop on August 13th along with the single "Light Is Coming". The album would portray the girls as leaving their trapped worlds as so-called "cultists" and instead enter the "real world" for the first time. Concept photos were released in the days upcoming to the album's release and teaser videos released the 11th and 12th of August. The music video for "Light Is Coming" dropped at midnight on August 13th. In October 2019, a year before their World Tour was set to start, it was revealed that the group would go on hiatus after their world tour for an unspecified amount of time to pursue solo activites. DarkMagic held a concert to celebrate their one year anniversary on October 31st and at midnight, a teaser was dropped for the first solo single of the group, Violet's single "Vividly". In the background of the video, Mirae, Mona and Elph could be seen, leading to theories on the upcoming second sub-unit. Vividly was released on November 10th followed by the debut performance of Nol-i, the second subunit of DarkMagic. Nol-i's official debut wasn't until November 25th. Concept DarkMagic's concept is a storyline which progresses with each coming album, single and other videos and events. At first, the girls are involved in a witch-like cult.Different Kind Then, the world is seemingly being torn apart around them as they fight for their survival, a new member added, Elph, also adds to this as they try and bring a new hope to their story.Auburn Eventually, the girls escape death and find themselves in a different world with the help of a new friend (Mirae, having been a new addition to the group that comeback).Chapter Three. Between the release of Auburn and Chapter Three, Etendust released their first single, Call me, which strays from the theme but also keeps with the ideas and visuals of Chapter Three. Members Sub-units *Etendust *Nol-i *Yggdrasil Discography DarkMagic Studio albums *DM2020 Mini albums *"Different Kind" *"Auburn" * Repackaged albums *"Chapter Three" Digital singles *Merry & Happy Etendust Digital singles *Call me Nol-i Digital singles *"Runaway" Yggdrasil Digital singles * Solo releases (As DarkMagic) *"Vividly" *"Ride on" *"Lunatic!" *"Paris" *"Sky High" *"Zombie" *"Very Last" *"Machine" *"Who Are You" *"Take The Wheel" Concerts & Tours *Beautiful World! Tour Special events *DarkMagic: The Beginning *DarkMagic: Asian Adventure *DarkMagic: 365 Days Awards and nominations *Different Kind: 3 wins *Auburn: 6 wins *Call Me (Etendust): 2 wins *Chapter Three: 6 wins *Runaway (Nol-i): 3 wins Trivia *For Halloween 2019, the girls dressed up as: **Queenie: Regina George from Mean Girls **Violet: Eleven from Stranger Things **Jissi: Pirate (With Mirae) **Mona: Snow White **Grace: Zombie **Bunny: Cheerleader **Lyn: Poison Ivy **Minsy: Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games **Elph: Pennywise from IT **Mirae: Pirate (With Jissi) Gallery 'Promotional' |-|Debut= Queeniedm.png Violetdm.png Jissidm.png Monadm.png Gracedm.png Bunnydm.png Lyndm.png Minsydm.png elphdm.png Miraedm.png |-|Call me= Jissicm.png Bunnycm.png Queeniecm.png |-|Chapter Three= Minsy chapter 3 light concept.png Minsy chapter three dark concept.png Grace chapter 3 light concept.png Grace chapter three dark concept.png Mona chapter 3 light concept.png Mona chapter three dark concept.png Elph chapter three dark concept.png Elph chapter 3 light concept.png Lyn chapter three dark concept.png Lyn chapter 3 light concept.png Bunny chapter three dark concept.png Bunny chapter 3 light concept.png Violet chapter three dark concept.png Queenie chapter three dark concept.png Mirae chapter three dark concept.png Jissi chapter three dark concept.png Violet chapter 3 light concept.png Queenie chapter 3 light concept.png Mirae chapter 3 light concept.png Jissi chapter 3 light concept.png 'Miscellaneous' References Official links */Youtube/ Category:SC Entertainment Category:DarkMagic